batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batman (DC Universe)
This is a live-action TV show aired on DC Universe from 2024 to 2039. Synopsis After 10 years in exile, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham but notices that the crime is eating away at the city where he spent his childhood. To end it, he will become a masked vigilante by the name of Batman but to each criminal sent to prison, two others take his place... He will then start for Bruce a very long and eventful crusade against the crime in Gotham. Cast * Bruce Wayne / Batman : TBA * Alfred Pennyworth : TBA * Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin : TBA * Miranda Cobblepot : TBA * Mario Falcone / Theodore Viti : TBA * Lieutenant James Gordon : TBA * Inspector Harold Bullock : TBA * Captain Sarah Essen : TBA * Detective Arnold Flass : TBA * Detective Crispus Allen : TBA * Detective Renee Montoya : TBA * Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb : TBA * Waylon Jones / Killer Croc : TBA * Carmine Falcone / The Roman : TBA * Salvatore Maroni : TBA * Rupert Thorne : TBA * Floyd Lawton / Deadshot : TBA * Joseph Chilton / Joe Chill : TBA * Thomas Wayne : TBA * Martha Wayne : TBA * Victor Zsasz : TBA * Julie Madison : TBA * Selina Kyle / The Cat / Catwoman : TBA * Mayor Sebastian Hady : TBA * Mayor Hamilton Hill : TBA * Officer Jason Bard : TBA * Edward Nashton / The Riddler : TBA * Joker : TBA * Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn : TBA * Dr. Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy : TBA * Dr. Robert Langstrom / Man-Bat : TBA * Richard Grayson / Robin I / Nightwing : TBA * Jason Todd / Robin II / Red Hood : TBA * Tim Drake / Robin III / Red Robin : TBA * Damian Wayne / Robin IV : TBA * Onomatopoeia : TBA * Solomon Grundy : TBA * Lyle Bolton / Lock-Up : TBA Production Following the huge success of Matt Reeves' The Batman, Warner commissioned a new live-action series dedicated to the Dark Knight on his streaming service, HBO Max. The last live-action series on Batman dates back to 1966, if you don't consider Gotham as a series entirely dedicated to Batman. Episodes Season 1 : Year One (2024) Main Antagonist : Michael Lane / Azrael Season 2 : Arkham Asylum (2025) Main Antagonist : Dr. Hugo Strange Special 1 : The Sword of Azrael (2026) Main Antagonist : Jean-Paul Valley / Ascalon Season 3 : The Long Halloween (2026) Main Antagonist : Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin Season 4 : Dark Victory (2027) Special 2 : The Judas Contract (2028) Main Antagonist : Slade Wilson / Deathstroke Season 5: Knightfall (2028) Main Antagonist : Benjamin Dorrance / Bane Season 6 : No Man's Land (2029) Season 7 : Cataclysm (2030) Special 3 : The Arkham Knight (2031) Season 8 : Hush (2031) Season 9 : Killing Joke (2032) Special 4 : City of Fear (2033) Saison 10 : RIP (2034) Special 5 : The Misadventures of Polka Dot Man (2035) Season 11 : Under the Red Hood (2036) Special 6 : Beware the Creeper (2037) Special 7 : The Case of the Chemical Syndicate (2038) Special 8 : The Black Mirror (2039) Season 12 : Beyond (2039) Spin-Off / Prequels * Nightwing * Batgirl * GCDP * Gotham City Sirens * Task Force X * Arkham * Gotham Knights * Catwoman Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Live-Action Category:DC Universe